


Champion

by TaraTyler



Series: Swan Queen [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song of the same name by Fall Out Boy





	Champion

Everyone told Regina not to mess with her past self out there in Storybrooke, not all that far from Hyperion Heights, and she was inclined to agree. Her past self was still rather evil and confused, manipulating the townspeople current Regina once hated. Emma would have been there in that timeline by now, confusing the past version of Regina even more and thwarting her at every turn. It was amazing how much Ms.Swan had inadvertently taught her. Current Regina was certain her wife was still not aware of the effect she’d had.

Mistakes were made for certain on both of their parts. Regina and Emma had both been very angry people for a very long time. Maybe their individual traumas had burdened them for too long and left them wounded, hurting deeply too much. It was terrifying and beautiful to look back on how they eventually found one another. Regina never quite thought they would make it but loved Emma deeply enough to fight tooth and nail to keep their relationship afloat. She never loved anyone but Henry in this way before.

On one level, Regina very much realized they were not _supposed_ to work. She knew she was essentially a character from a fairy tale book. For a long time, Regina was boiled down to a simple archetype, as opposed to a person. It had taken her a long time to realize that she was more than that. She owed a lot of those realizations to Emma.

Regina knew that if she were a villain, Emma was the hero, the savior, and the champion. They were complete opposites. She couldn’t allow herself to fall, she eventually convinced herself. Emma was amazing, though, despite all of the darkness she endured after being found outside of that tree in the world without magic. Regina found herself slightly jealous.

She wanted that light for herself and all of the power that came with it. At first, Regina thought she would be able to take the magic away from Emma and hoard it all in the crypt where she kept the rest of her magic. Next, she did her best to manipulate the heroine of Storybrooke into using her magic on ‘The Evil Queen’s’ behalf. Emma Swan could see through her every time and Henry was always there to remind her that she could be better. Always better.

She didn’t realize the value the other woman could hold until Regina found herself having to team up with Emma on behalf of Henry. If she ever had any redeeming qualities as the Evil Queen, it was she was willing to do absolutely anything for Henry, her son. He was her one weakness, the one bit of light she had the world. The piece of magic that remained in this world without any. Regina loved him more than her own life, more than magic, and definitely more than her revenge. She knew as well, (because magic had proven it to her), that Emma truly loved him. With Regina’s magic and the product of true love at her side, she knew they would be able to save and protect him for as long as they were alive.

She was so much more powerful when Emma shared her light magic with Regina willingly. Regina had all of the magical know-how and Emma had the raw power. Henry never seemed quite as proud of her as he did when his moms were working together. Him being proud of her was the best feeling she had ever experienced. 

Regina felt as though she were already walking the line between good and evil. She might not be the big bad any more, but she always felt as though things could turn around for her at the drop of a hat. Having Emma and Henry at her side made her feel a bit more evened out. They were both so naturally good and full of light. She wondered how long she would take to find that good part of herself; deep inside.

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina’s shoulders as their son walked just a bit in front of them. A weight lifted off of her shoulders even while the arm’s weight replaced it. She couldn’t believe that the Savior would lower herself to be with Regina. It was everything she hadn’t known she needed. This was a family, unconditional love, and everything she had spent her whole life craving.


End file.
